kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Kingsleigh
Alice Kingsleigh is a nineteen-year-old girl who fell down a rabbit hole and found herself in Underland. There, she went on a series of adventures with characters such as Terrant Hightopp, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, the Cheshire Cat, and Mallymkun. She also meets Lily Marina, Alexis LaReine, and Anthony DiNotte as they happen across the young heroine. Appearance Alice wears a variety of outfits throughout her stay in Underland. When Lily first meets her in the Giant's Garden area, she's wearing her trademark blue-and-gray dress. It is held to her by a loop of string, and hangs loose off of her shoulders. The light and flyaway fabric allows her a range of movements, from running to jumping, to rolling, which comes in handy when she helps Lily battle the Bandersnatch. During her stay in the Red Queen's court, she is outfitted with a dress made of red velvet. Over the red velvet is white gossamer with black stripes that is frayed at the end as though torn. It would normally be heavy and flowing on Alice, but Nivens McTwisp gave her some Upelkurchen (a cake that can make you grow), and she became a giant. She wears it up until the White Queen mixes her a dose of Pishalver (a potion that can make you shrink). Her final outfit is a suit of silver armor which she wears to protect herself from the Jabberwocky. It comes complete with a large silver shield, and matches her weapon, the Vorpal Sword. It is lightweight, but incredibly strong, and allows her to retain her movement styles in combat (running, rolling, and jumping). She takes it off after the battle, though. Personality Alice is a kind, thoughtful, and independent young woman. While not fighting, she is often airy and distant, but not cold in doing so. She is very fond of Hatter, looking at him like a big brother to her. She also finds most things in Underland to be non sequitur and avant garde, most often to her delight . Whilst in battle, she would rather heal her partner than actually fight, but when the Vorpal Sword is in her hands, she can believe in more than just six impossible things (like herself). Fighting Style At first, Alice has little to no battle prowess, instead playing the role of a medic or healer with things like Cure and Esuna. She does have the spell Aero in her arsenal, but her small amount of MP keeps her from using these spells too often. Instead, she will often use one of the vast amount of Potions she comes with when she joins the party (4 for Lily, 5 for Alex, and a whopping 7 for Anthony). She is very agile, and won't be hit very often (not that it would matter; her defense is admirable and her HP is quite high). During the Ilosovic Stayne boss fight, and the entire time she's with Anthony, she will be wielding the Vorpal Sword, which apparently grants her access to more spells, more MP, and more style. Abilities like Jabberwock Flame, Slithy Rain, and Vorpal Thunder make her an invaluable asset in the two boss battles she fights with it in. She also gains access to a Reaction Command attack called Futterwacken, in which she and her partner dance around the battlefield slashing at enemies and inflicting Slow or Confuse. Skills and Abilities "Normal" Alice *'Alice Cure' (Cure) *'Alice Remedy' (Esuna) *'Chance Wind' (Aero) "Vorpal" Alice *'Jabberwock Flame' (Fira) *'Slithy Rain' (Blizzara) *'Vorpal Thunder' (Thundara) *'Alice Restore' (Cura) *'Alice Remedy' *'Chance Squall' (Aerora) *'Frabjous Day' - Allows Alice and Alex/Anthony to perform their combination attack "Futterwacken". *'Auto Limit' *'Hyper Healing' Category:Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Disney Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters